The Summer Disaster II
by TruthOfSelf
Summary: Linde is back for another summer! What's gonna happen this time? Last time, Sesshy and Linde had some spark and Inu and Kag finally got together! Only time will tell the rest! Pairings: InuKag MirSan
1. The Big Boom

** The Summer Disaster II**  


  
  
**A/N:** WELCOME BACK!!!! Here is The Summer Disaster 2! I hope you enjoy it! It will be just as fluff filled and funny as the first so read on my friends!  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
  
**Author:** Me no own Inu Yasha. Okay peoples you may remember Linde Aiwe from the last Summer Disaster......she's in this one too....just a little warning grins evilly. Okay I OWN Linde Aiwe. Capiche? I DO NOT YOU HEAR ME DO NOT OWN Inu Yasha. Although one day I shall own Sesshy!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
**Lawyer:** Actually you'll get sued again.  
  
**Author:** NOOOOOO!!!! OKAY I DON'T OWN FLUFFY!!!! I CAN'T AFFORD ANOTHER LAWSUIT!!!!!  
  
**Chapter 1: The Big Boom**  
  
BOOM!!! A few moments later, a lot of smoke seemed to dissipate. In the midst of things, Linde was sitting on the ground sipping at what appeared to be a cup of tea (okay if you don't know what's been going on, I'll be kind enough to fill you in. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha got in a fight again, not over Tetsusaiga, and then Inu Yasha was about to use the Wind Scar on Sesshy and none other than Linde decided to pop up and her shield blocked the Wind Scar saving both her and Sesshomaru, capiche?).  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru yelled angrily at Linde who was still sitting on the ground.  
"Drinking tea what else." Linde replied.  
"Sesshomaru there are young ears present." Sango snapped.  
"Oh, sorry," Sesshomaru apologized, "don't repeat that."  
"They better not Sesshomaru, or you are going to pay." Inu Yasha threatened.  
"And what exactly are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I don't know." Inu Yasha replied.  
"Why do I have to have an idiot for a half-brother?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Linde was still sitting on the ground sipping tea on the edge of a crater thanks to Inu Yasha. She stood up and walked all the way around the crater to where Inu Yasha was standing.  
  
"Inu Yasha where's Kagome?" Linde asked.  
"She went home." Miroku answered for him.  
"I wasn't asking you, you pervert." Linde retorted.  
"I wonder why?" Sango said sarcastically.  
"Kikyo." Shippou replied.  
"I knew that," Sango snapped. "It was sarcasm."  
  
"Linde you look different." Miroku stated.  
"Oh so the lecher is the first one to notice. How sad." Linde said dismally (it's true though).  
  
Of course Linde still had her long hair, yet she wasn't dressed like a normal Japanese person. She was now in what looked like a Mandarin dress except it had bell sleeves and a v-neck. It was cut off at the knees. The front had red ribbon crisscrossing across it. A black sash was bound around her waist with her knife hanging from it. Underneath the top part was a pair of black capris that also had black ribbon crisscrossing down the sides. She was also carrying a leather satchel. Her quiver of arrows was on her back as usual and she still had her staff.  
  
"As for you, Inu Yasha." Linde muttered grinning evilly.  
  
BASH!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
"Now look who's swearing." Sesshomaru said laughing at him.  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku yelled helping Sango cover Rin and Shippou's ears.  
"Oh shut up Sesshomaru, do we need to start another fight flufferu." Inu Yasha insulted.  
  
Sesshomaru got really, really angry was about to beat the crap out of Inu Yasha if Linde hadn't pushed them apart.  
  
"Okay stop!" Linde ordered.  
"Let me at him!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
"I don't think you two need to get in another fight!" Linde shrieked trying very hard to keep them apart.  
"Could you not call me that puppy!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
"PUPPY!" Inu Yasha repeated.  
"STOP!!!" Linde yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha didn't even listen.  
  
"YES YOU'RE A PUPPY!!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
"STOP IT NOW!!!" Linde screamed finally getting their attention.  
  
Linde finally put her arms down. She shot them both evil glares. Sesshomaru returned the glare as Linde turned around and faced Inu Yasha with a very evil look on her face. BASH! BASH!!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku yelled.  
"There are young ears present Inu Yasha." Sango lectured.  
"I know I know, I've already heard that thanks to flufferu here." Inu Yasha replied.  
"At least I wasn't the one swearing this time, puppy." Sesshomaru retorted.  
"Don't start fighting again." Linde muttered looking evil.  
"Anyways what was that for?" Inu Yasha asked Linde.  
  
"One, for trying to kill me, two, for trying to crush me in your little....ah.....brotherly love there." Linde replied angrily.  
  
"We hate each other." Sesshomaru corrected her.  
"I know that," Linde said to him. "I know that. I was using sarcasm. It's very, very obvious."  
  
Sango and Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
"Is it just me or are they already getting along?" Sango asked.  
"I think it isn't you." Miroku replied putting his arm around Sango's shoulders.  
  
Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Linde's heads immediately turned in their direction. Sango immediately went bright red.  
  
"Miroku get your hands off of me." Sango muttered to him.  
"But why?" Miroku asked.  
"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed smacking him in the face.  
  
Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Linde sweatdropped.  
  
"They're at it again." Sesshomaru said.  
"I think they like each other." Inu Yasha muttered.  
"They probably do." Linde said.  
"If you say they probably do, they do." Inu Yasha agreed.  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
**A/N:** So my little pets how did you like the first chapper? MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU MUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPER THAT YOU MUST (ooooo kenshin moment)!! Anyways plz R&R!!!!  
  
Well? How was the first chapper? I thought it was funny. MORE WILL FOLLOW! MUWAHAHAHA! 


	2. Why's Kagome Gone?

HERE'S CHAPPER 2!!!!!!! Now go and read before I change my mind!  
  
**  
Chapter 2: Why's Kagome Gone?**  
  
It was late at night and everybody was staring at Linde waiting for her to speak. Yet again she was sipping tea.  
  
"Linde, talk." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
Linde put her tea down.  
  
"You want me to talk, huh." Linde replied coldly.   
"What are you so angry about?" Miroku asked.  
  
There was complete silence from Linde and she continued sipping at her tea. Sango looked at her.  
  
"Linde is there anything that's bothering you?" Sango asked.   
"Oh there's plenty bothering me." she answered glaring in Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's direction.  
  
Inu Yasha returned her glare and Sesshomaru didn't even notice because he was staring into space (A/N: again o.O).  
  
"Well why won't you tell us?" Jaken asked her.   
"Honestly, I was extremely happy when I came back here and got to leave," Linde said glaring at Jaken. "Then I come back to this happy little group and you're still asking to many damn questions!"   
"Is that one of the things that was bugging you?" Miroku asked. "One of the many things." Linde replied.  
  
There was a slight pause. Linde continued sipping at her tea.  
  
"So Inu Yasha why don't you tell me why Kagome went home." Linde said grinning.   
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"I'm not saying anything until you tell me your story." Linde said happily.   
"Alright, alright." Inu Yasha said rather unhappily.  
  
For the next half hour Inu Yasha relayed the events with a few added things from Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. Linde sometimes remarked on things, but otherwise continued to sip at her tea. Sesshomaru wasn't very intent on listening. Inu Yasha also told her why Kagome wasn't in the feudal era. Inu Yasha stopped and looked at Linde.  
  
"Well?" Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
Linde put down her cup of tea and looked at him.  
  
"Your tale is interesting." Linde said.   
"Is that all you have to say?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"No, it is not," Linde replied calmly looking at him. "All I have is advice. Uuma quena en mani lle ume, ri mani lle umaya. Uma ta'ar lava, ta quena ten'irste."   
"What did you just say?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"I won't translate, but it is advice in my mother tongue," Linde said calmly (i'm not going to translate either, i'm to lazy). "Know this Inu Yasha, as you collected more jewel shards I was looking for Naraku for those three months."  
  
Everybody stared at her. Miroku's mouth fell open. Sango looked at her with a question in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me why?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"Give me a reason." Linde ordered.   
"Cause I want to know." Inu Yasha replied.   
"I think we all want to know." Miroku added.   
"I might tell you," Linde said grinning evilly. "Nope, cancel that thought. I'm not going to tell you!" "Why?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"Because I don't have to," Linde replied. "Anyways why would I tell you."   
"Because you're nice." Miroku said giving her a puppy dog look.  
  
Linde threw her tea at him and everybody sweatdropped. (A/N: yup....the all classic sweatdrop that we've grown to know and love! ;)  
  
"I'm not nice you lecher." she shrieked.   
"Tell me dammit!!" Inu Yasha yelled.   
"HA HA YOU IDIOT!!! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU," Linde yelled grinning evilly. "YOU THINK I'M JUST SOOOO NICE THAT I WOULD TELL YOU!!! YOU ARE VERY, VERY, VERY WRONG!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET IT OUT OF ME!!!! HA HA!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha started chasing her around the campfire trying to get her to tell him, but failed miserably. Miroku finally got tired of Inu Yasha and he, with some help from Sango, restrained him. Linde hid behind none other than Sesshomaru while he glared at her. Linde just started pounding the hell out of Jaken (sounds like fun).  
  
Meanwhile in the modern era...  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk in her room working on homework.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing in the feudal era?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Little did Kagome know that at that moment everybody (besides Koga) was having a rather large argument in the feudal era.  
  
A/N: So my little readers...how did you enjoy the second chapper. I know it's a little quick but to tell you the truth I already had it written because my sister didn't have the last chapter of the first Summer Disaster edited so during the time it wasn't finished I had time to write this one. So you good little readers get to wait awhile for the third chapper! KU KU KU!! I AM THE ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS OF AUTHORESS OF AUTHORISTIC POWERS OF DOOM!!! 


	3. Kagome's Return

HERE'S CHAPPER 3!! GO AND READ!!!!! And then review.......  
  


**The Summer Disaster II**  


  


**Chapter 3: Kagome's Return**  


  
  
**A/N:** Okay people if you're confused as of how they got back to the feudal era this is at least 6 months later! Kagome showed them around. Linde mentions a few in this chapter capiche?  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome continued to do her homework.  
  
"Maybe I'll go back tomorrow." Kagome said to herself.  
  
Sota came into her room with Buyo.  
  
"Kagome when are you going to go back to the fuedal era?" Sota asked.  
"I was thinking of going back tomorrow." Kagome replied.  
"When is Linde and Inu Yasha going to come back?" Sota asked.  
"I don't know, but I hope Inu Yasha isn't going to come to get me!" Kagome snapped.  
"Okay Kagome, no need to get angry." Sota said.  
"I'm not angry." Kagome snapped hotly.  
"Are you angry with him?" Sota asked.  
  
Kagome stopped doing her homework.  
  
_'I'm angry with Inu Yasha?'_ Kagome thought to herself and sighed. _'Well, he did do that.'_ Kagome thought looking irritated.  
"Ummm....Kagome...hello." Sota said trying to get her attention.  
"Huh? What?" Kagome asked.  
"You didn't answer my question." Sota said.  
"I don't want to answer your question." Kagome said.  
"Why not?" Sota asked.  
"Because I don't have to and I'll leave it at that." Kagome said.  
"You know Aunt Linde said that a lot." Sota stated.  
"You're stating the obvious Sota, that's where I learned it," Kagome replied. "She's not your aunt though."  
"But her and Uncle Sesshomaru are perfect for each other." Sota stated.  
"Sota I know that, NOW JUST GO!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sota jumped up with Buyo and ran out of her room. Kagome sighed to herself.  
  
"I miss Inu Yasha." Kagome said outloud.  
  
---  
  
The next day in the fuedal era....everybody was back at the village (including Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru). Linde was teaching some of the villagers how to do Tai Chi. Everybody else was finding stuff to do. After a few hours Linde walked into Kaede's hut and flopped down on the floor.  
  
"I'm bored, Inu Yasha go get Kagome!" Linde whined.  
"I've never met her Inu Yasha, why don't you introduce me to her." Kaede said.  
"Old hag why not ask her?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Linde sighed to herself.  
  
"I'm Linde and you are?" Linde said introducing herself.  
"Kaede."  
"Nice to meet you." Linde said shaking her hand happily.  
"Ye don't look like a normal demon nor half demon," Kaede said. "What are ye?"  
"She's an elf." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Linde smiled happily then she glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Go get Kagome!" Linde ordered.  
"No! She can come back herself!" Inu Yasha snapped back.  
"I know you miss her so I'm going to go get her for you!" Linde yelled.  
  
Linde began to walk out of Kaede's hut and Inu Yasha began to run after her when Miroku and Sango stopped him.  
  
"Inu Yasha just let her go get Kagome." Miroku said.  
"Kagome probably misses you too." Sango added.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped struggling. Linde jumped down the well into the modern era. In the modern era....it was the last day of school and Kagome wasn't paying any attention. She was daydreaming. Suddenly the door slammed open and none other than Linde. Surprisingly Linde got through the well because she knows things that others don't and "supposedly" does not have jewel shards (hint hint wink wink).  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Linde said walking up to her.  
"How...how..." Kagome stammered.  
"Why should I tell you?" Linde said slyly.  
"I want to know!" Kagome said angrily.  
"I'm here to come get you Kagome." Linde replied.  
"What?!" Kagome shrieked.  
"Inu Yasha misses you, and I'm bored." Linde explained.  
  
"Would you like to see the principal miss?" the teacher asked.  
  
Linde's head swiveled around slowly. She glared at the teacher who immediately shut his mouth. Linde then caught sight of Hojo.  
  
"Oh, don't think I've forgotten about you Homo...no wait that's not right....Hogo...no, Hopo...Kagome what's his name again?" Linde asked.  
  
"Homo, no, I mean Hojo!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I don't care anymore," Linde snapped. "Don't even think I haven't forgotten about you o'dense one! I just happen to have one of my bricks with me!"  
  
Linde reached into her leather satchel and walked straight over to Hojo. She then proceeded to whack him in the head with her brick. Hojo fell out of his chair unconscious.  
  
"Oh maybe I hit him a little to hard." Linde said happily to herself then grinned evilly.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and fell over anime style, everyone except Linde of course.  
  
"Let's go Kagome!" Linde cried.  
  
Kagome began putting everything in her bag and then followed Linde out of the classroom. The teacher ran after them.  
  
"Wait you have to stop!" the teacher cried.  
  
Linde stopped dead and turned around.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!! I DON'T CARE IF SHE MISSES SCHOOL! I DON'T THINK SHE CARES EITHER!!!" Linde screamed.  
  
The teacher screamed and ran away. Linde pulled Kagome out of the building and halfway to the Higurashi Shrine. Linde and Kagome stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"Linde are you sure you should be here?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes...no." Linde replied.  
"Now I wonder why that is?" Kagome asked.  
"Well there was that incident at the....Kagome what was it?" Linde said.  
"Tokyo Tower," Kagome said. "Then there was that incident at the mall and then the incident at the shrine. Oh and let's not forget that festival."  
"Oh yeah," Linde muttered. "That was fun."  
"THAT WASN'T FUN! THAT WAS EMBARRASSING!" Kagome screamed.  
"Oh fine be that way, but I say it was fun!" Linde replied.  
"Shouldn't we be going." Kagome pointed out.  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Linde grabbed Kagome's hand and ran the rest of the way to the Higurashi Shrine. Linde and Kagome burst into her house. Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hi Kagome. You're home early." Mrs. Higurashi said stating the obvious.  
"Of course I am, Linde dragged me all the way over here." Kagome said.  
"Are you going back to the feudal era?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"Yeah." Kagome replied going up stairs.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi saw Linde walked into the kitchen and tasted what Mrs. Higurashi was cooking. Kagome came down a few minutes later with a huge backpack.  
  
"It's about time." Linde said irritated.  
"I have needs!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
Kagome nearly fell over by the time they were in the well house. Linde looked at her.  
  
"Let me take it." Linde said grabbing it from Kagome.  
  
Linde dropped it down the well. Kagome looked at her.  
  
"What was that for?" Kagome asked.  
  
Linde grabbed her arm and jumped down the well back into the feudal era.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**  
A/N:** Okay have I explained everything? I hope I did because I don't want to repeat it! This is 6 MONTHS LATER!! 6 MONTHS LATER I TELL YA!!!!  
  
Yea......um....my sister's a little psycho....if u haven't noticed.....she's a psychopathic moron who comes from a galaxy far, far, away, that is devoid of intelligence, and she has come to this stinking planet to rule it! Lol.  
  
NOW GO AND REVIEW!! OR NO MORE CHAPPERS!!!!  
  
JA!  
  
Kagome 


	4. Kagome Confronts Inuyasha and Vice Versa

**A/N: OKAY PEOPLES! THIS IS THE ALMIGHTY CHAPPPER 4! WRITTEN BY SHE HERSELF THE ALMIGHTY-AUTHORESS-OF-AUTHORESSES-OF-AUTHORISITIC-POWERS-OF-DOOM! Okay I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever but don't blame me! Blame school and and and the evil old computer that we previously owned but it is no more. ****starts playing the death march on organ ****coughs Anyways, yes the computer died and we are now using our father's computer. Be warned updating will not be steady or an easy task to accomplish since we aren't really supposed to use this computer for stuff like this. Anyways, I ORDER YOU TO R&R! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:**

**Kagome Confronts Inuyasha and Vice Versa**

Linde helped Kagome climb out of the well in the feudal era. She grabbed her back pack and began to walk towards the village with Kagome trotting behind her. Kagome had to jog to keep up with Linde.

"So, Kagome tell me why did you go back to your era?" Linde prodded very conversationally.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, darling, you do understand that, well…." Linde began with a very flattering act of uncertainty.

"Out with it."

"To put it bluntly……I'll find out anyway." Linde said with an evil grin.

"True, but promise me you won't go ballistic."

"I solemnly swear that I shall not go, as you deem it, ballistic." Linde said raising her hand.

"Alright."

"_Not."_ thought Linde.

Kagome sighed to herself knowing all to well that this was not going to end up very well.

"Okay, well Inuyasha lied to me," Kagome said dejectedly. "I was walking around at night looking for Inuyasha because he walked off when Kikyou's creepy soul collector things showed up. I walked toward this one clearing. I heard familiar voices and when I looked from out behind a tree…I…..I…"

Kagome started cry softly.

"_So that's why they were arguing,"_ thought Linde angrily. _"I'm going to kill him….I'm going to kill him…."_

"Umm…Linde is something wrong?" Kagome asked sounding concerned.

"Oh nothing's wrong," Linde replied in an overly cheery voice. "The only thing wrong is that………….I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Linde dropped Kagome's bag and ran out of the forest shrieking for Inuyasha while saying that she was going to murder him if it was the last thing she did (wonderful ain't it?). Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and started laughing to herself.

"_Linde's hard to understand….a lot like Sesshomaru…..wait a minute, now that I think that, they really are the ideal couple. But how in the world am I going to get him to admit that he likes her? Much less her!"_ Kagome thought chuckling merrily.

---

"INUYASHA!" came an angry yell from the forest.

Inuyasha looked up with an irritated expression. He and Sesshomaru had been bickering again.

"Ah look, here she comes ready to tear you apart," Sesshomaru said grinning slightly. "Maybe she heard what you said about her."

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Inuyasha stopped dead when he saw Linde staring at him with a look that could spoil any new food. She grinned evilly.

"Hello, puppy, how are you?" Linde asked quietly (think how Kagura looks when she's showing her never-ending love for Kyo in Fruits Basket).

"Umm….Linde are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked sounding scared.

"Liaaaar!" Linde growled angrily.

"What?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! NOW I KNOW WHY YOU TWO WERE ARGUING WHEN I GOT BACK! YOU FOUL-MOUTHED, MISOGYNIST, ARROGANT, NARROW-MINDED, DOG-BREATHED JERK!"

"What in the seven hells are you going on about?"

Linde let out a scream of rage and began hitting him on the head with her fists. Sesshomaru started laughing as Kagome walked up to him carrying her bag.

"Oh hello." Sesshomaru greeted her.

"_My how unnatural he's acting."_ Kagome thought.

She looked over at Inuyasha being pounded by a furious Linde as she screamed horrible names at him.

"She found out?" Sesshomaru asked amiably.

"Yup….I told her and then-" Kagome began.

"Read your mind." Sesshomaru finished.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Before my moronic brother collapses, I think you should stop her." Sesshomaru suggested laughing softly.

Kagome nodded in agreement and walked up to Linde and pushed them apart.

"I'll take it from here." Kagome informed her.

"But Kagome!" Linde whined.

"No!" Kagome said firmly.

Linde stalked off grumbling to herself. She sat on the fence watching with mild interest. Sesshomaru was sitting beside her chuckling softly.

"This sucks." Linde groaned.

"You may think it is." Sesshomaru replied.

"And what is that implying?" Linde snapped.

"Do you want to see what's going to happen to my moronic brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Linde replied laughing.

They turned their attention to Kagome and Inuyasha (I am sooo evil, I love my job **smiles**). Inuyasaha looked rather nervous and Kagome was giving him a look that only women can.

"Well?" Kagome asked tapping her foot.

"Well, what?" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped tapping her foot with a look of incredulity.

"Well, what? Well, what?" Kagome repeated in a deadly whisper.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you don't say 'well what' to an angry woman." Miroku informed him as he joined Linde and Sesshomaru.

"Tactless." Sango muttered.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"What?" Inuyasha replied quickly turning towards Kagome.

Out of the corner of his eyes Inuyasha saw the look on Linde's face. It was impassive and cold and she was looking right at him.

"Kagome, did you tell her?" Inuyasha whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID! SHE WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT ANYWAY!" screamed Kagome.

Linde stood up and walked towards Inuyasha with the same expression. There was an awkward silence as Linde stared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, when she said well she wants something ," Linde growled, her voice growing in volume. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK SHE WANTS! ARE YOU THAT THICK! APPARENTLY BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DENSE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE THAT SANGO, MIROKU, ME, AND EVEN YOUR BROTHER KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS!"

"I really don't know." Inuyasha explained desperately.

"Walk with me." Linde replied grabbing him by the arm and walking off.

They watched Linde drag off a protesting Inuyasha and then heard a resounding shout.

"INUYASHA GET A CLUE AND GO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID!" came the sound of Linde's angry voice.

Everyone sweatdropped as Linde came back dragging Inuyasha.

"Now do you know what I want?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." mumbled Inuyasha.

"Well?" Kagome asked.  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha fell flat on his face and Linde smiled happily again.

"Kagome let's go take your stuff to Kaede's." Sango said.

"Okay." Kagome agreed.

"I'll go too, that way you merry men can have a nice little chat about how tactless Inuyasha is." volunteered Linde with an air of insulting flattery.

"We are not merry." Sesshomaru pointed out flatly.

"I don't know about you, but Miroku always seems to be in a good mood for some odd reason." Linde replied.

The three girls walked back to Kaede's hut with Kagome's bag. Miroku was laughing at Inuyasha.

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha groaned standing up. "I don't know what her problem is."  
"Well, Inuyasha when a woman thinks _you_ are a two-timer they're going to be furious." Miroku said optimistically.

"But I'm not!" he denied hotly.

"Well, why don't you tell us what really happened." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Miroku knows."

"Actually, I only know what Sango told me."

"Sango told you what happened?"

"Well, she told me what Kagome told her."

"That's confusing."

"So, tell us Inuyasha, what really happened?"

"Yes, do tell."

Inuyasha sighed and glared at Miroku and Sesshomaru. Miroku looked at him innocently and Sesshomaru returned the glare.

"Fine." Inuyasha said relenting to their prying.

Miroku grinned. Sesshomaru looked at him expectantly as if telling him silently to cough up with his side of the story.

"Well we all know that Kikyo showed up three days ago with her creepy soul creature things, and I went to talk to her," Inuyasha told them reluctantly. "She was saying all this weird stuff and I told her to leave. Naturally enough the creepy bitch wouldn't listen. So we started arguing and then she started hitting on me! That was what Kagome saw and after she ran away. I told her to leave and went after her. She started yelling at me and wouldn't listen to anything I said."

"Oh but of course she just had to say the 's' word." Miroku added with glee.

"And here I thought you could get no worse." muttered Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Do you know what you have to do now Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Tell Kagome?" Inuyasha guessed.

"It's exactly like Linde said, you are really slow," Sesshomaru remarked coldly. "How did I get stuck with a _slow useless bum_ for a brother?"

Inuyasha looked ready to kill Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked the same. Miroku sweatdropped.

"Ummm……shouldn't we be going to Kaede's?" Miroku interrupted looking slightly nervous.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at Miroku as if he was insane.

"I'm not going anywhere near Kagome until she's calmed down." Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha, you're going to have to apologize to her and tell her what actually happened eventually." Miroku explained patiently.

"Inuyasha, apparently you were given a rock for a brain." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha ordered.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to bother."

"Okay, here's a compromise: Don't explain everything to her until we've gone on the search for more jewel shards and to kill Naraku." Miroku suggested.

"No!"

Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.

"Yes."

"Fine."

---

"Inuyasha is such a jerk!" Kagome cried in indignation as they sat chatting in Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha is hard to understand sometimes but his intentions are usually good." Kaede replied.

"You're right Kaede, I just wish he wouldn't keep doing this." Kagome said.

Linde grinned mischievously.

"Hey, let's go visit our old _friend_ Koga!" Linde suggested.

"WHAT!" came a yell.

Linde looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there looking furious.

"Well, yeah." Linde said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"To torture him." Linde replied.

"I like that idea." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh and don't you have something to say to Kagome?" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly while looking slightly evil.

"What are ye plotting Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru replied guiltily.

"Liar." grinned Linde.

"Inuyasha let's walk." Kagome said standing calmly.

She grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and walked outside with him. Kagome dragged into the forest.

"Is there something you want to say?" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome, I'm sorry and you need to know that what you saw wasn't what really happened," Inuyasha told her. "I was telling the creepy bitch to lay off and leave, but she wouldn't listen. Then you saw that and you ran off. I told her to leave again and then I went after you. You wouldn't listen though."

"So that's what really happened?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I believe you on one condition."

"What?"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"THAT WAS YOUR CONDITION!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha fell silent.

"Fine."

"Now I think that we'll take Linde's suggestion and go visit Koga." Kagome replied happily.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N: HA HA HA HA! Chapter 4 is finished. R&R!**


	5. A Nice Little Visit For Koga NOT

**Hello people! long time no see, ne? haha. well, here's chapter 5 of The Summer Disaster 2. I hope u enjoy it! now go and read!**

**Disclaimer- unfortunately, I do NOT own any of the characters from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-senpai. However, Linde does belong to me! MUWAHAHAHAHA! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapper 5:**

**A Nice Little Visit For Koga (NOT)**

The group was now walking on a road towards the wolf demon's lair. Linde seemed literally overjoyed to be going and they all knew why.

"_Koga's doomed."_ they all thought as Linde walked ahead of them smiling evilly.

Linde turned around and looked at them.

"Why the long faces?" Linde asked grinning maliciously.  
"Oh no reason." they all lied.  
"You're pitying the moronic Koga for his impending doom aren't you?" she asked, being dead on as usual.  
"Maybe….possibly….we'll leave it at that." replied Sesshomaru.  
"Liaaar." she breathed.  
"Face it Linde, we can't hide anything from you so of course we're lying." Sesshomaru explained walking away from her laughing slightly.

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks as Linde spouted off insults at him and Sesshomaru just laughed them off.

"Sango, is it just me or is he flirting with her?" Kagome whispered conspiratorially.  
"He's definitely flirting with her." Sango whispered back.

Kagome poked her in the side and they both looked up to find Linde looking at them with a look that only she could give.

"What?" they both asked trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm hearing things." Linde said smiling  
"You're hearing nothing Linde." Sango replied still feigning innocence.  
"Are we going to see Koga or not?" Inuyasha asked.

Linde looked at him and walked after Sesshomaru muttering in elvish about something. They had a pretty good idea about what.

"Inuyasha, did you see what took place between those two?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."  
"I could swear he was flirting with her.""Well, he diverted her anger towards him didn't he?"  
"True, but did she mean it?"  
"I have no idea."

Kagome and the rest of them followed Linde and Sesshomaru who were still arguing.

"_They bicker like a married couple."_ they all thought.

Linde turned around and glared at them.

"What?"

Linde turned and kept on walking. She said nothing about their muttering. Silently the rest of the group followed. Suddenly a tornado showed up and they all knew who it was.

"Hi Kagome!" Koga called stopping right in front of her.  
"Hello Koga." Kagome replied calmly.  
"Why are you out here," Koga asked and looking behind her saw Jaken, "and with Jaken?"  
"Sesshomaru's with us." she replied.  
"Yes, with Sesshomaru and its so wonderful to see you again Koga." came a very familiar voice from behind him.

Koga turned around and came face to face with Linde who was grinning evilly.

"YOU!" Koga exclaimed.  
"Yes me." Linde replied happily.  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Koga yelled.  
"I'm sorry but don't you know that well, I'm from the feudal era too." Linde replied patiently as if she was explaining it to a child.  
"Yeah, and that's what I hate." Koga said angrily.  
"Anyways, we were coming to see you so take us to that cave thing now!" Linde demanded hitting him over the head with a brick.  
"NOOO! NOT THE BRICKS!" Koga cried.

Linde grinned again while holding up a red brick.

"If you don't want me to use the bricks against you then lead us to your clan's cave at normal speed." Linde said.  
"Okay okay, but you aren't one to hold your word." Koga replied.  
"Whoever said I was honest?" asked Linde looking clueless.  
"No one." Inuyasha replied.  
"True."

Koga looked at her suspiciously "There's usually a catch to your compromises." he said.  
"No there isn't." Linde lied.  
"_That lie is hard to believe."_ Sesshomaru thought.  
"Sesshomaru, I heard that." Linde said looking at him with a poisonous smile.  
"You know what I was thinking is true though." Sesshomaru replied.  
"You have a point but that's not the point," said Linde. "There is no catch in this compromise so walk Koga! Lead us to your 'lair.'"  
"But what was he thinking?" Koga asked.  
"You do not have the right to know that." Sesshomaru replied.  
"Oh great, so now I won't know what in the seven hells she's plotting." Koga muttered.  
"I think that's the point." Miroku said.  
"That makes me feel better." Koga snapped.

Koga started to lead the way to the wolf's den grumbling to himself. Linde was still wearing her poisonous smile. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome were surprised that Koga was actually taking them there. Unfortunately they had no idea whatsoever what Linde was plotting. Which was not a good thing.

"I wonder what Linde's plotting." Kagome muttered to Inuyasha.  
"Well, whatever it is, it'll probably make Sesshomaru laugh." Inuyasha replied.  
"Her plot will probably make all of us laugh." Shippou pointed out from Kagome's bike.  
"Shippou does have a point Inuyasha," Miroku agreed. "Linde has a very strange and violent sense of humor."  
"I wouldn't call it a sense of humor." Sango replied.  
"What would you call it?" Miroku asked her, giving her one of his dazzling smiles.  
"A very funny and violent way of humiliating someone." Sango said.

They all nodded at Sango's description in agreement. It was true, Linde did have a way of humiliating someone. Yet she did it with a certain flare that no one could replicate.

"She's definitely plotting something." Shippou said observing the evil look on her face.  
"Enjoying plotting whatever it is she's plotting too." Miroku observed.  
"Lovely." Inuyasha muttered.  
"Not really."  
"You have a very good point." Kagome said.  
"But did you notice that whatever she does in that odd way of hers it makes Sesshomaru laugh," Inuyasha said. "He NEVER laughs!"

Kagome fell silent. Inuyasha had a very good point. Sesshomaru always laughed when Linde did something very funny with a violent way of humiliating someone. The group fell silent as they continued walking towards the wolf demon's cave. Linde was still wearing her poisonous grin. An hour later they reached the cave.

"Oh so this is where you live!" Linde said cheerily.  
"Yeah and?" Koga asked.  
"Scenic but why live in a cave, isn't it well ummm…….." replied Linde.  
"Well what?" Koga snapped.  
"Bleak and dark and cold?" Linde asked.  
"What in the seven hells do you mean?" asked Koga irritably.

Linde was silent. It was obvious that she didn't want to answer the question. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll answer that question eventually……possibly…..maybe…..supposedly….I'll leave it at that." replied Linde.  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!" Koga yelled impatiently.  
"Because I can, you got a problem with that?" Linde replied.  
"Yes…I mean no."  
"Of course you don't." she said cheerily.

Kagome walked up to Koga and Linde. She looked at Linde with an amused look "Koga, cut the crap or do you want to get your ass kicked by Linde," she said. "Are we going to go inside or not?"  
"Fine, but why do I have to let her in?" Koga asked."Because she'll hit you with one of her bricks." replied Kagome simply.  
Koga swore quietly and led them up to the cave. Hakaku and Ginta looked down and saw Kagome and company.

"Hi sister!" they both called.  
"Hi Hakaku! Hi Ginta!  
"Umm….sister, who's she?"  
"She's your worst nightmare."  
"How?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."

Hakaku and Ginta climbed down to meet them. Linde looked at them and tilted her head to the side. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you call her sister?" Linde asked."Old habit?" Ginta suggested.  
"Liaaaar…………"  
Ginta was silent.  
Kagome sighed. "Just let us in before someone gets knocked out." she said quickly before Linde hit one of them over the head (that's going to happen anyway)

Koga led them into the cave. Sesshomaru and Linde looked once at the place then looked at Koga.  
"This is absolutely lovely." they said simultaneously.

Linde and Sesshomaru glared at each other.  
"And you mean what?" asked Koga.  
"That its absolutely hideous." Linde said.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, why are there bones?" rin asked.  
"You don't want to know." replied Sesshomaru.  
"Okay."

The wolf demons all stared at Linde. She stared back with a clueless expression on her face.

"_They have no idea what's coming to them," _Miroku thought with an exasperated expression. _"Well, at least it'll be funny."_

Linde turned around and shook Miroku's hand vigorously.

"Thank you for thinking so optimistically by the way I'm Linde and you're not!" Linde said happily.  
"That's was really random Linde." Miroku replied.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really."  
Koga stared at her.  
"What are you staring wolf-boy?" Linde asked coldly.  
"I'm wondering what in the seven hells you're planning." replied Koga.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Jaken, Sango, and Shippou all stepped back from the pair of them very very slowly. They were about to find out what Linde had been plotting that entire time.

"_He's doomed."_ they all thought.

Linde looked over at them calmly.

"Rin, Shippou come here." Linde ordered kindly.  
Sesshomaru stepped in front of Rin quickly.  
"What do you want her for?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Awwwwww…..how sweet!" Linde cried with glee.  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"You don't want her to be involved in anything bad!" Linde cried again with glee.  
"AND HOW DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION!" screamed Sesshomaru.  
"Oh, I don't know….you know I just know these things." Linde replied."Oh fine Rin go ahead, I don't care besides I hate Koga." Sesshomaru relented giving Koga a nasty look.

Sesshomaru walked out of the cave muttering to himself.

"YAY!" cried Linde with joy.  
"Umm…..Linde-sama what do you want us to do?" Rin asked walking up to her with Shippou joining her.  
"Linde no…" Kagome protested.  
"Do you remember what I taught you to do whenever we saw Koga-san?" Linde asked.  
"Yeah…." they replied uncertainly.  
"I want you to do that!" Linde said cheerily.  
"NOT THAT!" Miroku and Sango protested.

Linde turned and looked at them. She smiled her evil smile at them. Kagome turned around clutching her sides and trembling. Linde reached into her satchel and started pulling out bricks. Koga stared at Linde with shock.

"THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING!" Koga yelled.  
"Now that you mention it yes," Linde replied. "Rin, you go first."

Rin threw the brick at Koga a little uncertainly and Shippou followed suit. Linde joined them soon after. Koga was trying desperately to dodge them. Inuyasha burst into laughter and Miroku soon joined suit. Linde threw one brick and be spelled it to turn around and hit him in the head.

"Okay that's enough, I've have my fun." Linde ordered.

Koga stood before her looking absolutely furious.

"Why do you look so angry Koga?" Miroku asked.  
"Oh shut up you perverted monk." Koga retorted angrily.  
"_Unfortunately_ for you, I don't have to listen to you." Miroku replied sarcastically.  
"Hey Inuyasha, can I see Jaken?" Linde asked.  
"Why are you asking me?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Because Sesshomaru isn't here." Linde replied.  
"Fine, why do I care." Inuyasha replied knowing full well the consequences if he didn't.

Linde picked up an protesting Jaken by the collar and grinned evilly at him.

"I'm just in a torturing mood Jaken!" Linde informed him cheerily.  
"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!" Jaken yelled terrified of what she was going to do.  
"This." Linde replied sticking Jaken in the waterfall and letting go.

Jaken vanished as he went down the waterfall engulfed in water. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango burst into laughter and Linde joined. The wolf demons were all staring at Linde as if they didn't know what she was.

"This is not going to be fun." Koga muttered.

* * *

**A/N: TIS THE END OF CHAPPER 5! WASN'T IT WONDERFUL! Oh and another note, flames are not accepted please. If you don't like my story or my sister's stories just don't read them. The next chapter will be up when I feel like it. ha.  
**


	6. Linde's Reason

**Well, here's the next chapter! WEE! > lol. **

**So...anyways...I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took a while to write...my sister's gotten lazy...lol **

**

* * *

**

**Chapper 6:  
Linde's Reason**

Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock outside the wolf demon's cave staring of into space as usual. His attention was distracted when he heard a familiar whining voice. Sesshomaru looked down to see Jaken climbing out of a lake.

"So what did she do to you this time?" Sesshomaru asked him nonchalantly.  
"SHE STUCK ME IN THE WATERFALL!" Jaken shrieked.  
"Okay." Sesshomaru replied and continued to stare off into space.

* * *

Linde turned around and grinned. Her grin faded slowly as she saw the expressions on the wolf demon's faces. 

"What?" she asked innocently.  
"Uh, Koga how did you meet her?" Hakaku asked.  
"Well she hit me over the head." Koga admitted.  
"SHE WHAT!" the wolf demons shouted.

Linde smiled.

"It's true, she did." Sango supported.  
"It was very funny." Miroku muttered.  
"Why thank you Miroku," Linde cried shaking his hand. "I like him. He has a great sense of humor."

Inuyasha and Koga stared at her.

"HOW COME YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN US!" they shouted simultaneously.  
"I think that's obvious," Linde replied. "He may be a lecherous monk but he's got a great sense of humor. One that I agree with."  
"Yeah, only because he likes your sense of humor." Inuyasha muttered.  
"Oh are you jealous?" Miroku asked flashing his great smile.

Koga and Inuyasha fell silent.

"Alright Koga, do you want to know why I decided to drag them over here?" Linde asked. "No." Koga denied.  
"Don't deny it, you know I'll find out anyway." Linde snapped.  
"Fine, tell me." Koga relented.   
"Obviously part of it was just to torture you." Linde told him.  
"I knew it." Koga muttered.

Linde grinned.

"Okay Linde get to the point." Inuyasha ordered.  
"Fine fine, alright, do you know anything about Naraku?" Linde asked.  
"Why are you so interested in Naraku all of a sudden?" Koga asked.  
"I'm not going to answer that question." Linde replied.  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMMIT!" Koga shouted.  
"No."  
"Fine."  
"Well, have you heard any interesting rumors about a moronic demon that dresses like a monkey? Any weird news from other demons?"  
"Umm….not that I know of."

Linde fell silent and glared at him.

"Well you're no help." Linde snapped impatiently.   
"Wait, I think I heard one." Hakuku volunteered.   
Linde's attention immediately snapped on Hakaku."Talk."  
"Well, it was a few days ago wasn't it Ginta?" Hakaku asked Ginta.  
"Yeah it was, " Ginta agreed. "We met up by coincidence with a wolf demon from another tribe. He said that he had seen some demon wench on a feather up by a mountain that had a rather large castle on it."  
"Kagura." Inuyasha growled."Who's Kagura?" Linde asked.  
"She's one of Naraku's incarnations." Miroku explained.  
"Oh, well now we know what to look for, but which direction?" Linde continued.  
"No idea he left a few minutes later without saying one thing about the direction." Hakaku replied.  
"Damn." Linde swore.  
"Linde, you're awfully interested in Naraku all of a sudden, why?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, I don't see all of you being able to kill him any time soon and besides you and Inuyasha won't be able to get together until you kill him." Linde replied nonchalantly.

Kagome turned bright red. "Linde, there has got to be another reason." She muttered.   
"Nope." Linde lied.   
"And there again, you have most likely lied Linde." said a familiar voice.   
"Sesshomaru, did you have to come back in?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Linde humiliate you." Sesshomaru replied.  
"My, my, you obviously believe me to be a conniving liar." Linde grinned mischievously.  
"Linde, we already know that you lie," Koga stated. "ALL THE TIME!"  
"I do?"  
"Yes."

Linde shrugged her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru, did Jaken come out of the lake again?" Linde asked.  
"What did you think he would do?" Sesshomaru replied calmly.  
"Good, then I'll be able to put him in the waterfall again." Linde cried gleefully with an awfully chipper smile on her face.  
"_She's acting way to chipper."_ everyone thought with foreboding.  
"I think I'll go torture him." muttered Linde grinning evilly.

Linde walked out of the cave laughing quietly in a rather evil manner. Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Later that evening….

Linde was still outside and Jaken had long since returned inside covered in bruises and soaking wet. The group, besides Sesshomaru (who had decided to go outside with Linde), was speaking with Koga wondering about Linde's reason.

"Do you guys get the feeling that Linde's hiding something from us?" Kagome asked.  
"Obviously." Inuyasha snapped.  
"Well, Linde's never said anything about where she comes from, who her parents were, and what happened to her people," Sango pointed out. "She keeps mainly to herself. Especially about herself."  
"The only one that she's truly comfortable with is Sesshomaru." Miroku said.  
"That is true, but I don't think she's ever said anything about herself to him." Inuyasha said.  
"Why not?" Kagome asked.  
"Linde reminds me, in a sense, of my _dear_ brother," Inuyasha explained. "Sesshomaru never says anything about himself, what he's thinking, and what he's planning. Linde doesn't say anything either."  
"That's true and she knows so much." Kagome pointed out.

* * *

Outside….

"Damn, they're starting to catch on to me." Linde swore.  
"Catch on to you how?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Why I'm interested in Naraku and why I'm here." Linde replied.  
"You didn't just appear out of nowhere to hit my moronic brother over the head?" Sesshomaru asked.

Linde nodded. "I have a debt to repay." She replied.

* * *

**A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AND SO THE MYSTERY OF LINDE BEGINS! (dun dun dun!) R&R AND THEN I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT CHAPPER! AND BE WARNED NOTHING WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPPER! YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. This is the Almighty-Authoress-of-Authoresses-of-Authoristic-Powers-of-Doom and remember "I reject your reality and substitute my own." (Adam Savage)**


	7. Beginning the Search

**So. here's the next chapter of The Summer Disaster II. I think it's turing out great. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it could be a while before the next one is up. Also, all of my other stories will be updated the next time i get the chance to write more without being interrupted. **

**now go and read! **

**

* * *

Chapper 7:  
Beginning the Search**

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke to see Linde standing in the wolf demon's lair staring at the ceiling. Her eyes had a distant look as if she was seeing something that no one else could.

"Linde, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

There was no response. Kagome stood up and walked in front of Linde.

"Linde, are you even listening to me?" Kagome asked.

Kagome shook Linde's shoulders. Sesshomaru suddenly walked in.

"She's been like that for a few hours, don't bother." he told her.  
"She has?" Kagome asked.  
"That's what I said isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Well yeah." Kagome said.  
"Sesshomaru leave her alone." Inuyasha ordered waking up.  
"Inuyasha, Linde's acting funny." Kagome told him.  
"Doesn't she always act funny?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes, but she's not acting in her normal way." Kagome replied.  
"Now that's strange." Inuyasha said.  
"We should leave, now." Linde suddenly said making Kagome jump and cling to Sesshomaru.  
"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Kagome screamed.

Linde stared at her. She tilted her head to the side.

"Scare you, how?" Linde asked confused.  
"Youweren'tactingnormallyandthenyoujustsaidsomethingreallyweird." Kagome explained in a rush.  
"Ooh….yeah that……ummmmmmm…..okay." Linde muttered.  
"So what did you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Umm, Kagome why are you still clinging to Sesshomaru?" Linde asked avoiding the question.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was glaring at her.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, but she scared-" Kagome began to apologize.  
"You don't even have to finish." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kagome dropped herself to the ground and Sesshomaru made sure she didn't fall.  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION LINDE!" Inuyasha screamed.  
"Maybe you shouldn't yell." Linde advised.  
"And why not?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Look around you." Linde replied looking at her nails rather nonchalantly.

Inuyasha looked up and saw many wolf demons glaring at him. He sweatdropped.

"Sorry." Inuyasha apologized.  
"Don't mind my moronic brother, he just doesn't realize other people are sleeping." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha glared at him and Sesshomaru returned the look. The wolf demons just went back to sleep.

"So anyways Linde, what in the seven hells did you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I meant whatever the hell I said." Linde replied.  
"You mean you don't even remember." Inuyasha said in disbelief.  
"Possible……supposedly……maybe…..I'll leave it at that." Linde replied.  
"I hate it when you do that." Inuyasha snapped.  
"I know you do and I don't care." Linde replied happily.  
"Face it, half-breed, you know she doesn't remember." Sesshomaru retorted angrily coming to Linde's defense.  
"So what were you doing?" Kagome asked politely.  
"I don't really remember but I think I went into a trance and whatever I say should be heeded." Linde replied.  
"Oh sure, you answer her when she asks you a question." Inuyasha muttered rather jealously.  
"Inuyasha, you wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"No." Inuyasha lied.  
"Whatever in the seven hells I said I think we should listen to it." Linde said truthfully (FOR ONCE!).

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at her. Linde was never truthful and she clearly looked like she was telling the truth. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's face to see if his blankness had changed any. Kagome blinked.

"_Did I just imagine that or did a glimpse of actual concern just show up in Sesshomaru's face?" _thought Kagome to herself.  
"Kagome, stop thinking those thoughts because you know that they will never exist." Linde advised smiling evilly at her.

Kagome laughed nervously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Linde," Kagome replied with a nervous laugh. "Anyways, let's listen to what Linde said and get the hell out of here."

Kagome walked past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and shook Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Jaken, Rin, and Koga awake.

"We're leaving, sorry to cut the visit short." Kagome said.  
"Why are we leaving?" Rin asked groggily to Sesshomaru.  
"Because Linde told us to that's why." replied Sesshomaru,  
"What did she say?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken.

"Stop asking questions." Sesshomaru ordered.  
"Yes m'lord." Jaken whimpered.

Koga looked at Linde suspiciously.

"Are you lying?" Koga asked.  
"Shockingly no." Linde replied.  
"You wish you were don't you?" Koga asked.  
"Possibly. . . . . maybe. . . . . supposedly. . . . I'll leave it at that." Linde replied.

Koga glared at her and Linde glared back.

"I'll go with you." Koga said.  
"What, you will?" Kagome asked.

Linde looked as if she was ready to kill him. She glared at Koga's back with a pure loathing.

"Well yeah, you're going after Naraku and I want him dead just as much as you do," Koga replied. "Besides mutt-face here won't be able to keep you safe."  
"Koga, maybe you shouldn't say that in earshot of Linde." Kagome told him.

Koga looked at Linde who was glaring at him.

"WOULD YOU STOP GLARING AT ME!" Koga yelled.

Linde stuck out her tongue and continued to glare.

"No." she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I give up."  
"YAY!"

Kagome chuckled.

"Well then let's go." Kagome said walking toward the waterfall in front of the cave.

Linde followed Kagome out of the cave. Sesshomaru took Rin by the hand and followed Linde outside. Inuyasha followed Linde out of the cave closely followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Koga (I don't know why I put his name last, perhaps its because I hate him).

"Linde where are we going?" Kagome asked.  
"I'll tell you in a few minutes." Linde replied.

Kagome's face fell and she looked at her incredulously.

"You don't know where we're going do you?" asked Kagome.  
"Nope." replied Linde (blunt as usual).  
"THEN WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU TELL US TO FOLLOW YOU?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Because I said so," Linde replied. "You have a problem with that?"

Inuyasha backed away slowly and ran into Miroku.

"MOVE LECH! No, no problems." Inuyasha said laughing nervously.  
"Well good." Linde said happily grinning from ear to ear (this is really fun )  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, that you have a problem with me standing here." Miroku said in a sarcastic tone (he he he).  
"Oh I'm sorry that you don't enjoy my standing here Miroku." Inuyasha replied in an equally sarcastic voice.  
"Can we keep moving?" Linde asked.

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and continued to walk on together.

"They're so childlike." Sango said.  
"I agree, Inuyasha needs to grow up, but I like that about him." Kagome replied.  
"Inuyasha, you have just been complimented and insulted at the same time," Sesshomaru said to him with a smirk. "I don't feel sorry for you."  
"Shut up."

Linde rolled her eyes and followed Sango and Kagome with Shippou walking behind her. He jumped on her shoulder and Linde didn't even flinch.

"Morons." Linde muttered.  
"I couldn't agree more." Shippou replied.

Inuyasha was behind Linde and Shippou in an instant.

"I heard that." Inuyasha said (he's wearing the expression like in book 9 when he says 'Who's dead?').  
"I didn't know that you had exceptionally good hearing Inuyasha, I always thought you were rather _hard_ of hearing." Linde said calmly and implying that Inuyasha was a moron.  
"And just what are you implying?" Inuyasha asked still wearing the same expression (I love torturing them, he he he).  
"That you're a moron, what do you think?" Linde replied.

Inuyasha hit Shippou ove the head. He fell into Linde's arms bawling.

"Linde he hit me!" Shippou wailed.  
"Inuyasah, apologize!" Linde ordered.  
"No!" Inuyasha refused.  
"KAGOME!" Linde shouted.  
"You heard her Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha mumbled something about not doing it. Linde glared at him. She hit him over the head harder than he had Shippou. Linde sniffed derisively and continued walking.

"Bastard." she muttered still holding Shippou.  
"You should have surrendered to Linde's wishes." Miroku said.  
"I will never do that." Inuyasha refused.  
"Then you really are stupid." Koga and Sesshomaru said simultaneously, they glared at each other.

* * *

**A/N: AND THUS THE END OF THIS CHAPPER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R! OR I SHALL NOT WRITE ANYMORE! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Besides my job of being the Almighy-Authoress-of-Authoresses-of-Authoristic-Powers-of-Doom, I now have another job: ****dun da dun da…dun da dun da…dun da dun da! ****drum roll I AM THE GRIM REAPER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! READ AND REVIEW OR I SHALL COLLECT YOUR SOULS! he he he he he. . . .**

**

* * *

This is where you review... **


End file.
